A New Life begins
by corey.t
Summary: After running away he has an unpredictable experience.
1. Chapter 1

As I walked home from a long pointless day at a local video store I worked at with Jen and Cliff I was very quiet. They both looked at me concerned. I looked at them confused and a bit worried that they knew what I was planning. "What?" I asked finally annoyed by the glances. "Tim, man we need to ask you a question." I nodded very aggravated. "What's with clearing out your entire bank account? I cleared my throat not nervous just trying to save time while I came up with an excuse. "I well I was planning on saving for college. I mean you guys are going already in September I figure it's my time to go." I was impressed at my quick thinking. "Oh ok" They seemed almost pleasantly surprised by my lie. I couldn't tell them the real reason I couldn't tell them I was leaving. We walked a little more until we got to my house. I was relieved to see that dad wasn't home the first part of my plan can come into action.

My mom died a few months ago when a drunk driver hit her head on. Dad and I never got along and after mom died we hardly talk unless he is in a drunken stutter and coming after me. Whenever he enters the room I immediately leave to avoid any confrontation. I am 18 but am skinny and he can throw me like I'm nothing.

I walked up the stairs and into my room. I opened my closet and got out a book bag and two duffel bags. I filled the gym bags with my clothes. I then shoved a few things in the gym bag. I heard dad come home I could hear him opening the refrigerator. I went to my door and closed it and put my dresser in front of it. I then sat at my computer and started to write a myspace blog. The only people on my list was Jen Cliff who are my best friends and Jason and his sister Jasmine two friends who I just met at a local wrestling show who happened to live near me and happened to be related to Jen. Talk about a small world. I started to type my Myspace blog.

(Hey guys this will be my last blog for awhile. I'm leaving town for good. I can't take my dad anymore. I decided now that I graduated High school and didn't get into college. Yeah that's right I didn't make the list. So now I will start over somewhere else. I don't know where but I promise you guys I will call you. I'm so sorry I couldn't tell you guys but I knew you'd try and stop me. Goodbye for now.)

I then got out a piece of scrap paper and started to write a letter to dad.

(Dad don't try and find me, I'm fine and I'm eighteen so you can't make me come home. I am going somewhere to start over to make something of myself. You always made me feel like I couldn't but I know I can and I will prove everything you thought of me wrong. I might contact you in the future. Goodbye)

I then heard him walking up the stairs. I sat the letter on my bed and tossed my bags down onto the wooden back porch. I grabbed the window and pulled myself over the edge and shimmied down the side of the house until my feet hit the wooden floor. I let go and grabbed my bags and fled. I didn't know where or how I was doing this but I was doing this.


	2. Chapter 2

I got to the bus station and counted my money. " Four hundred and fifty dollars" I muttered. Not a lot to live on but enough until I get a job. I went to the ticket booth and asked for a ticket to Philadelphia. I handed her 75 dollars and she gave me the ticket. I went and sat down next to a guy who looked a lot like George ANIMAL Steel. I took out a wrestling magazine and awaited my ride. "Bus from New York to Philadelphia leaving shortly." I grabbed my bags and handed one of the duffel bags to the attendant who stored it in the storage compartment of the bus. I was about to steo onto the bus when I saw my father standing in the entry to the station. His face was red with anger. He spotted me and his eyes burnt a whole through me. I rushed onto the bus as I heard him yell my name. I mulled my bags over my shoulder and rushed to a seat and stared out the window. He spotted me as the bus was pulling out. He was yelling something at me but he couldn't get me. Not anymore. I rested my head on the back of my seat and sighed. I was free. I took out a wrestling magazine and read for an hour as I felt tired. I dozed off for what seemed like a second.

The bus came to a halt a few hours later "last stop Philadelphia" I looked around and rubbed my eyes. I grabbed my bags and got off the bus. A cold drizzle hit the back of my neck. I shivered as a put my ECW sweatshirt on. I headed down the street the sky was dark it had to be atleast 7:00 but I wasn't sure considering it was winter and it gets dark early. I looked for a hotel but none was in sight. The rain was getting harder so I heard people in what sounded lie a bar. I avoided going inside but I ducked into the alley way behind the bar. I was doing my best to protect myself from the rain as two guys came out from the street. They were arguing pretty loudly I did my best to not be noticed. They started to get into a fight. I tried to get out of the way but one of the guys was thrown and landed into me. I caught myself before I fell. The guy looked at me and threw me hard into the door. I hit hard and gasped for breath as two men in police uniforms came out of the bar I looked up as my head hit the dirty ground as I lost consciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke and felt like I was on a hard skinny piece of wood. "He's coming out of it guys." I heard someone say. I looked up and saw guys standing over me. "You ok Kid." I hard someone with a Texas accent ask. I looked but thought I was losing it. I saw John Bradshaw Layfield. "Where am I?" I asked really dazed and confused. "Your in the medic room you got caught in the crossfire of a fight between two fans. I stood up and looked around me. I couldn't belive who I saw. John Bradshaw Layfield, Matt Hardy and Kane. I felt dizzy again I held my head. I was in shock. "how did I get here?" I asked confused over the whole situation. A paramedic put an ice pack on my head. "Had quite a bump there buddy." He shined a flashlight into my eyes and nodded to JBL. "He's ok I'm still going to transfer him to a facility for the night just to make sure. " I was a little disappointed that I wasn't going to stay and watch the show. "Come on man let him watch the show it was the WWE fan that did this to the poor kid. "Ey matt looks like he's not just on vacation." He called while looking at my three large bags. Kane came over. "I'm Glen" he said holding his hand out. My hand disappeared in his. "I'm Tim" I answered a bit star struck. "So what you running from.?" He asked looking at me. All three looked at me. I looked down and sighed. "I am running from my dad." I groaned. They looked at me confused. "But I'm eighteen so I'm not a minor that doesn't know what they are doing. John laughed. "Kid you got thrown into a wall in an alley way you obviously don't know what your doing" he laughed. I glared at him. "I was getting out of the freezing rain and the idiots didn't see me" I shot back. Matt shot a look at John. "Come on Tim lets talk." He patted my shoulder and I got off the bench.

Matt and I walked down the hall and into his locker room. He began to tape his wrists up for the match. I told him about my mom dieing and my dads abuse. Unlike JBL Matt seemed really interested. "So where ya staying?" He asked. "I kinda don't know yet I figured I'd find a place when I got here." I swallowed hard. He laughed. "Damn man you weren't prepared at all were you?" I felt my face get red. "I didn't know what I was getting into. All I knew is it had to be better then what I was living." I held back tears. It was overwhelming thinking about what I have to do. Get a job get a place to stay. I made a list in my head. "Yo Tim man you there." Matt snapped me out of my trance. I nodded. "for the night you can chill in my room with me." I didn't think I heard right. "You don't even know me I could be a psycho or a stalker. Or" He stopped me 'I think I could handle you man. So what do you say he held his hand out and I slapped it. "I don't know how to thank you man. Seriously thanks.

R/R I was inspired by Bades story but its not a rip off.


	4. Chapter 4

I was in the backstage area right before the show started. I was with Matt while he was preparing. I told him about my family and my wrestling obsession before he had to talk to Arn Anderson.

"Here" I heard I turned and had barbells shoved into me. I looked and saw Finlay.

"What's this?" I asked confused.

"Wow you never saw barbells before?" He laughed.

I snickered. "Well I have I just never used them."

"Well you are now you gonna hang with the boys you train with the boys." Finlay said in his rugged voice.

I started to lift the left and then the right. I continued that rhythm for awhile.

"So I hear you're a runaway" he asked looking at me. "Wow word travels fast" I laughed nervous. "I didn't get along with my father and I knew if I tried to leave normally he would have just put me down and would have had me in such a state I would never leave."

He nodded understandingly. "So John has shown the boys your writing."

I dropped the barbells and stepped right up to Finlay. "WHAT?"

"Yeah I guess he was looking In your bag and found-" I didn't wait for him to finish I walked out of the room and was on the prowl for John Bradshaw Layfield.

"Hey your must be the runaway." In front of me was my dream girl come true. She was blonde tall and one hell of a smile.

"Yeah that's me I said smiling back but unbelievably nervous I could feel my face getting red.

"Hey Barb you find him?" I turned around and saw Torrie Wilson. I was in shock. Since I got there I saw Matt Hardy JBL Glen Jacobs and Finlay that was it.

"Hey I'm Torrie." She smiled that girl next door smile I've watched since her days in WCW.

I cleared my throat trying to see if it's a dream or if its real. "Hey I'm T-Tim. I can't believe I'm meeting you two. What they say is true WWE Divas are the most beautiful women in the world." I realized I actually said what I was thinking. I closed my eyes. "I'm so sorry" I felt my face getting red.

"Awww that was so sweet" Barb said smiling sweetly.

"Yeah it really was" Torrie agreed."

"Ok now that I have made a complete ass out of myself I'm gonna go I need to have a word with John Layfield." I walked past them. I could feel the sweat go through my dark black hair. (Emo style.) I came to the locker room and walked in. I saw JBL standing with Ron Simmons looking at it. "JOHN" I yelled and walked right up to him. I didn't know what came over me.

"Hey kid" nice book he laughed. I took it right out of his hand.

"Your only mad John because you couldn't come up with ideas like these if your life depended on it and I think Paul Heyman said it best at the first ever ECW One Night Stand. You never deserved to where the world title. The only reason you did was because Triple H didn't like to work Tuesdays."

I walked right out of the room and headed back down the hall. "Hey Tim I'm going to go train in the ring want to come out there with us?"

"Sure" I couldn't believe this. "Matt I want to thank you for helping me out. I appreciate it so much"  
"Tim you know Shannon Moore?" he asked.

"Of course the prince of punk former three count member" I said trying to sound intelligent.

"Damn" he laughed. "Well he also ran away from home and stayed with me, Jeff and are family. You seem like a really nice guy. A little puny but I know everyone deserve a shot and I can tell you will fit in great here and I talked to some of the front office and they are willing to let you go on the road with us if you pull your own weight by helping the ring crew and help out with stuff and in return how about we see what you got in the ring.?"

I felt like someone hit me in the stomach. I was feeling so much emotion I couldn't even express it. "Matt I can't believe this. I would never In my wildest dreams expect this. I accept thank you so much. "If I have to I will clean toilets."

Matt laughed. "No I think we will leave that for the custodial staff. So lets get out to the ring and see what you got."


	5. Chapter 5

We walked through the dark area and went through the curtains. I stepped onto the steel ramp and looked out at the arena. It was huge. Matt led me to the ring and I saw a few wrestlers already in it. Brian Kendrick and Paul London were doing flips and dives. Gregory was watching them and talking about tonight's show.

"ey guys take a breather I want you to meet someone."

Matt got right up on the apron. "Here let me help ya." He took my hand and pulled my up onto the apron.

"Thanks." I said as Paul, Brian and Greg came over.

"Guys this is Tim." Oh yeah the guy caught in the fan fight outside." Brian interrupted Matt. I groaned. "So that's how I'm going to be known" I asked. Brian laughed. "Yeah they still call me Spanky when they want me to get mad. "

Paul and Matt both busted into a fit of hysterical laughter. Matt was trying to talk as he was laughing. After about 2 minutes they stopped.

"So guys anyway Tim is going to come on the road with us and help the ring crew and other odd jobs." Gregory puts his hand up and speaks for the first time.

"Uh that's all good but why? I mean no offense man but just because he was knocked on his butt doesn't give him the right to work for WWE."

Matt nodded. "Greg man I understand where you are coming from but this kid came to Philadelphia from New York to get away from his father. I don't feel sorry for him I just think that everyone needs a break now and then. Also it's how Shannon started. Gregory smiled. "OH I see Well kid let's see what you got. Step on in here and see if you can take the initiation."

I reluctantly stepped through the ropes. "Paul come here" Greg grabbed Paul London and body slammed him. "See kid that's how you fall grab the mat with your hands before you hit. Before I can turn Brian Kendrich grabs me and puts his right foot between mine and trips me. I grab the mat like they taught me. I didn't want to tell them but I learned that from Tough Enough. Brian did it about four times every time I got up.

"Ok great job" Matt yelled from the corner. Now run into the ropes." I did but as I hit the ropes my leg got tangled up and I tripped. Matt, Paul, Brian and Greg clapped and laughed.

I then noticed Ashley Masarro and Barbara Blank standing in the entrance. I got right up i didn't look directly at them "Ok what's next guys." Matt smirked as he saw me notice the divas. He had an evil grin on his face.

"Hey girls come on down get a closer look." I could have killed Matt. I shot him a nervous and angry glance. Before I said anything I felt someone slap me hard across the head.

"Hey Tim eyes on me not the girls. Watch me." As he ran into the ropes I saw what I did wrong. My feet weren't far enough apart. "Now you try." He said. I did so and bit my lip but I ran into the ropes and didn't trip I came back and saw Greg put his arm up I ducked it and halted. He turned around in shock "Damn nice duck kid." Ok last lesson take your shirt off." I looked at him bewildered. Was this a rib or was he serious. "Seriously no joke take it off." He demanded as if reading my mind.

I did so and I was pale as a ghost. I hardly ever went outside. "Damn man your freaking white. "Paul said in shock." Greg pulled me into the corner and delivered a Chop to my chest. I heard it throughout the arena. "Ouch that kinda stung." I said calmly holding where he hit. As if annoyed I didn't respond in pain he put me back in the corner and did it again and again and again. Don't get me wrong it hurt but not as bad as it was suppose to I guess. Matt smiled in approval as he saw Greg getting mad. "Damn you must be a rugged " Matt shouted to me. "How does that not hurt?" Greg said almost out of breath with the chops." I rubbed my chest and felt the heat from the chops.

"It hurt I just have a high pain threshold. Where I grew up I camped a lot and walked down to my friend's house on a stone paved drive way with no shoes during the summer. I just grew up doing that kind of stuff pain doesn't really faze me". I explained. "Well were done for today Paul give him his shirt back" Paul threw my shirt to me. "Now we have to get ready for the event while we train you can chill and watch." Matt offered. "Actually Matt Barbie and I were going to introduce him to some people." Ashley smiled at me as I was standing on the apron.

Matt nodded. "Ok Babe no problem" Matt leaned through the ropes and kissed Ashley. "Hey Tim, Ashley is mine" he said winking at her.

I nodded clearing my throat. I always have been shy around girls now being next to WWE Divas makes me really nervous.

Barbara smiled. "So come on Tim lets go show you around. She grabbed me by the hand and helped me off the apron. She smiled sweetly. "Wow you were great she whispered as we awaited Ashley to finish talking to Matt.


	6. Chapter 6

As I walked with the divas through the curtain Barbara grabbed a bottle of water from the ice box. "Here ya go I think you need this." I took it from her hands and smiled. "Thanks I really do." I said as I opened the water. Ashley and Barbara hoth had me by an arm and led me room to room showing me the work out room, the dressing room and the entertainment room.

"The order of the rooms are all the same. Except for the time there was an interbrand show and Jeff decided to help set the stuff up and put the girls stuff in the boys room and boys stuff in the girls room. He thought it was hilarious. " Ashley exclaimed.. "Oh dude check this out." She pulled me to a large room. "This is the coolest ever it's a cafeteria but the catering staff has everything." She picked up a brownie and almost devoured it whole. "Want one" she tried to say while eating the brownie. "No I'm good" I said trying not to laugh. I really couldn't eat anything I was too nervous. As Ashley went through the line and got some stuff to eat Barbara and I sat down at a table.

"So what do you think so far?" She asked smiling at me. "I looked around. "Its amazing actually. I said as I looked around. "what's wrong?" she asked while giving me a puppy dog sad face. "Nothing its just when I left I never said goodbye to my friends and I'm kinda missing them a bit. "You have a cell?" she asked. I nodded taking it out of my pocket. "Well call them." She instructed. "I can't I can't even turn the phone on because I know they saw my message by now. I said goodbye by leaving them a message on Myspace. She looked at me and smiled. "Hey you wanna meet someone?" she smiled and took my hand. "Phil I want you to meet someone." I looked at who Phil was. It was C.M Punk. Punk looked at me. "Hey this is the runaway aint it." He said looking at me and then at Barbara. I smiled but awkwardly.

"Hey my names Phil Brooks Of course you know me as C.M Punk." He held his taped hand out. I shook it. "Hey I'm Tim Young."

Barbara smiled and put her arm on my shoulder. "Matt got him a job on the ring crew."

Phil looked shocked. "Wow you talk to Vince yet?" I looked at him in horror. "N-No why? Is that a problem?" He laughed by my expression. "No don't worry man. He will probably find you tonight to introduce himself. Don't worry the real deal is nicer then the storyline character." I nodded still a bit nervous before I felt someone pull my neck down and apply a headlock to me. I looked at the shoes and noticed it was Ashley. " I smiled and lifted her up and she still had the move applied but I now had her on my shoulder. I put her down and she punched me in the arm. "Don't do that"

Phil laughed. "Man kid you better watch out Ashley is a tough gal"

Ashley and Barbara went and sat at a table for a second. I didn't hear what they were saying. "So kid sit a second." Phil insisted pulling up a chair. He looked at me a second. "So what do you think of the guys so far?" I looked around there were still some guys I knew from television but haven't met yet. "Most were very nice." He gave me an odd expression. "Oh so you've met Layfield" he asked. I nodded and avoided eye contact not knowing how to react. "Yeah he hates all new guys he will do anything to make an ass out of you. Has he gone through your stuff yet?" I nodded awkwardly. "Yeah he found a notebook full of ideas on the WWE like some gimmick Ideas and such." He looked at me with his eyes wide. "Wow that sounds cool." I scuffed disgustedly. "Well he didn't seem to think so." He looked at me angrily. "None of the rookies like him. The only reason he's still here is because he has stroke." I nodded understandingly. He looked at Barbara and Ashley "So from the way Barbara was looking at you seems to me you two are smitten. "What no that's not true I don't even know her." He laughed. At my expression. No problem man. Lets get the girls and watch the show." We walked over to the girls and they followed me and Phil to the entertainment area to watch the show.


	7. Chapter 7 The Prank

NAMES USED:  
CM PUNK whose real name is Phil

Kelly Kelly: Real name Barbara Blank

Ashley Masarro real name Ashley Masarro (sp)

Phil (C.M Punk) Ashley and Barbara (Kelly Kelly) walked into the Entertainment room. It was the size of the catering area but a bit bigger. There was a monitor that people were watching I saw the event was already started. I saw ECWs Hardcore Holly in the ring taking on Rob Van Dam. The lights were a bit dark I guess because it's a Live Event and not a televised event. As the match continued I glanced over at Barb but looked away in fear of being seen. This was a dream I looked around and saw Chris Chavis (Tatanka) with his new black and white face paint on. He was talking with Bobby Lashley. Most likely they were talking about there match. I looked to my right and saw Sandman and Tommy Dreamer talking. 

"Oh look here comes Matt" Ashley nodded down the hall. I looked and Matt was coming toward us. He nodded toward us as he finished taping a wrist. 

"What's up guys? Tim man I need to ask you something."

I nodded a bit confused but intrigued. He took me by my right shoulder and led me to the entrance into the hallway.

"How would you like to be in the match?" He smiled deviously.

My jaw dropped and I flinched.

"Ok man are you serious? Is this a joke? A-ARE YOU SERIOUS"

Matt laughed "Man your expressions are priceless…Yeah I'm serious man you will sit at ringside and the ref will be in the corner and rub his neck you jump the railing and slide under the bottom rope and when Ken will see you and will try to grab you and you will duck and deliver a spear. Then security will bring you back here.  He smiled even bigger…"Think you can do that?

I nodded and looked at him suspiciously.

"Does everyone know about this?"

He looked around. "Ken does Security does the ref does and Vince does. Nobody else we want it to be a surprise and it's only a house show but you will be all over the internet. I can see it now Psycho fan jumps Ken Kennedy. "

"Let's do it" I then had a devious smile as well.

"Guys I'm going to have Tim sit in the front row get a good look at the match."

"Have fun Tim"

Barb smiled and waved.

"See ya in a bit"  
Phil replied.

Hardy and I walked down the hallway.

"This is going to shock the hell out of them"

I sat at ringside like I was told. I awaited my cue. I sat Matt goes for a twist of Fate but then Ken turned and delivered a low blow... I then saw my cue. The ref glanced at me and rubbed his neck. I stepped over the barricade with one step. I ran full speed into the ring and leg almost got caught but didn't Ken turned and attempted to grab me but he missed and stumbled. I was at the other side of the ring and when he turned around I nailed him with a spear. "Perfect" he gasped trying to catch his breath. Before I knew it I was in mid air being man handled by security .They dragged me to the back. They threw me into the Entertainment area and they laughed before leaving. Ashley, Barbara and Phil looked like they have wet themselves.

"Awesome job hey guys" I laughed. I looked and saw Matt land his guillotine leg drop before pinning Ken for the win as Matt exited the ring.

"TIM What The Hell Were You Thinking?" Ashley finally got out.

"Yeah man you could've been hurt." Phil chimed in.

Barbara looked at me. "Why would you do that you know they probably won't let you come with us now." She looked legitimately upset.

Matt then walked through the doors.

"Man Awesome the fans looked stunned. They think it's legit." He was out of breath from his match and probably from running to the back.

"Uh Matt man I think a few people want to kn-"I was interrupted by CM Punk

"Dude what the hell is going on. Was this a work?"

Matt bowed. "Bow Tim this was a work of genius." I just smiled awkwardly because they looked upset."

Ashley started laughing.

"Man that was incredible Oh man I thought he was crazy!" she said hugging Matt.

"Dude you have my props best work since I got here." Phil said slapping me a high five.

"You really scared me I thought we weren't going to be able to get to know each other and I thought you were a nutcase and…" She wrapped her arms around me. "That was good but NEVER DO IT AGAIN" She ordered.

I laughed and looked at Phil who mouthed "I TOLD YOU" to me.

"In the dressing room I met wrestlers I haven't met yet when they heard about what I did.

"Man you want to get some chow with Ashley Phil and some of the other guys. "Matt asked me.

I thought about it a second.

He had another devious smile on his face.

"Don't worry dude Barbara is coming." He looked at Ashley whose jaw dropped when Barbara came in.

"I Kne-"Matt put his hand around her mouth. "Shhh be a good psycho Diva." He said before kissing her.

"Sure guys I'll go Matt and Ashley laughed. I could feel my face get red. "Shut up guys" I muttered.

PEOPLE R/R Please!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8 Dinner and reconciliation

We got to the parking lot.

"Ok guys lets take the van so we can fit everyone." Matt ordered while trying to maintain control of the situation

Ashley looked at him confused. "Who's all coming?" She asked Matt.

Matt thought and looked up for a second. "Uh You, Barb, Me, Tim, Phil, Greg and Benoit."

"Someone say my name.?" Chris Benoit turned a corner. I met him briefly earlier but didn't really talk to him.

"Sup Rookie." He held his hound out and I shook it.

"Cool stunt out there he smiled.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot."

He then pulled out scissors and a wig.

"Wh-What are you thinking about doing with that."

He looked at Matt. Matt just chuckled.

"MATT WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON"

I was really starting to get worried. I looked back at benoit who was starting to laugh.

"You gotta do it dude. Now that your going to be a character on TV you can't be recognized in publix"

He and Benoit got closer.

"Guys I'm not cutting my hair it-Its my trademark. Wait what? I'm going to be on TV.?"

Benoit laughed even harder before Matt said

"Yeah man I forgot to tell you it wasn't just to add stuff to the house show it was a test for you and you passed. You are gonna be my obsessed fan he said smiling. You will attack my opponent and well like in your notebook a male Mickie James..

"You showed the writers my ideas?" I said astonished.

Matt nodded. "They liked a lot of them."

"Wow" I said shocked. "I'm not cutting my hair Like I said its my trademark."

"Man a trademark is a devastating move or a great entrance but hair especially hair like that not a trademark."

.Matt put his hand on my shoulder. "Ok were not cutting the front but the long hair in the back has to go. Then you will brush your hair to the sides when we go out and put this on."

Matt goes into his bag and pulls out a black afro and a black beard.

I just shut my eyes and nodded. "Fine but Not the front. I said trying to sound dominant

Kelly and Ashley pulled up a folded chair. Matt unfolds it and has me sit down. I do. Ashley pretends to sob and stands behind me. "Such great hair…GONE" she touches my hair and pretends to sob.

She then starts to laugh as she stands next to Kelly.

I hear the scissors snip I look down and see my dark black hair fall to the floor. Five minutes later They stopped.

"Ok man done. If you ask me you look better." Chris said looking at his masterpiece.

"Looking Hott" Kelly joked.

"I'm leaving Matt for that hair" Ashley laughed

"Hey" Matt yelled looking at her with his eyes narrowed on her.

"What can I say Matt the ladies love me." I laughed.

"I should shave the rest of your head" he said smirking.

"Here man put this on." He threw me the beard and the hair.

I put the beard on first. I looked like Amish Roadkill with that thing on.

I then put on the afro. I even had to laugh at myself. I looked like a guy from the 70s..

Ashley opened the car door. "Ok guys can we go?" We got in the car and headed to the Ponderosa buffet.

"You were awesome out there" Kelly smiled angelically at me. "Were you nervous?"

I just smiled and laughed.

"No way. I don't believe in being nervous life is too short.."

Wow I love your outlook on life. I'm always nervous. Rather it be in the ring,backstage or with a guy." She looked at me shyly.

"OK last stop everyone out."

Matt yelled from the front seat. We all got out and headed inside. The face on the hostess was priceless. I could imagine seeing Matt Hardy, CM Punk Gregory Helms and Chris Benoit walking in was probably shocking her. Then looking at a white guy with a fro and a black beard. That had to confuse her to.

We walked through the doors and Matt told her six she led us to a booth and put a table next to it so it could fit us all. We got in line and it had to be like seeing bulls that see nothing but red, we took spoonfuls of everything. We sat down and I in particular ate like a pig. I didn't realize how hungry I was. I haven't eaten all day.

After we ate we paid and left. The ride back to the hotel was so quiet. Barb rested her head on my shoulder and fell to sleep. Phil looked back at us and smirked.

About twenty minutes more and we were at the hotel. Everyone got out as Barb started to wake up. I looked at her and smiled. "Wake up sleeping beauty." I couldn't believe I said that but I felt comfortable with these guys including her. I felt like we were best friends.

Everyone had gotten there keys by the time Barb and I got out of the van.

I grabbed my three bags out of the back.

"Yo Tim man your bunking with me tonight." Matt said. I nodded.

"Guys before I go to sleep I just wanted to thank you guys. You made me feel real welcome. I really appreciate it. I then walked up with Matt to the room.

"I got the right bed you get the left" Matt said going into the bathroom with his bag.

I sat on the bed and put the Television on. I saw Laguna Beach. It was Jens favorite show. I closed my eyes trying to get rid of the memory but couldn't. I changed the channel and started to watch FUSE.

"Yo I'm done man if you want to shower. I walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

_Matt picked up his cell phone when I was in the bathroom._

"Hey Phil everyone set for tomorrow. Yeah..Hey he wants to be one of us." He laughed and then hung the phone up..._He took out his MP3 Player and went to bed._

A little while later I came out of the bathroom. I got in the bed on the opposite sides of Matt's bed. I lied there for a little while but I couldn't sleep. I knew why to. I just had to do it. I got up and went into my bag. I grabbed my cell phone and turned it on. I looked at the time. (12:30AM) I saw the 13 messages.

"I hope she's up" I muttered. I went outside and started to dial.

I hear a person answer.

Jen:"Hello"

Tim: "Hey Jen How are you?

Jen: "Tim Where are you? Are you ok? Why'd you leave?

Tim:"I'm sorry I just couldn't deal with dad anymore. I felt like I was stuck. I had to take control.

Jen: "Well where are you? Will I ever see you again

Tim: "I can't tell you where I am but you will see me again."

Jen: "I miss you we all miss you."

Tim: "Have you heard from my dad at all?

Jen "No but you've only been gone a day."  
Tim: "Ok I'll talk to ya later I promise. I have to go get some sleep.

Jen: Please tell me your ok one more time?

"Tim: I'm ok"

I turned my phone off again and went back to bed. I slept like a baby for the rest of the night.


	9. Chapter 9

I awoke after hearing a car squeel out of the parking lot. I looked over and Matt was gone, I sat up and looked around and all of Matt's stuff was gone to aswell as all my stuff.

"SHIT" I screamed I put my pants on over my boxers still groggy from not being fully awake. I reached for the door and swung it open. I stumbled out onto the stairway. I looked and didn't see the van they were in, I was in a state of shock as I made my way down the stairs trying to think of my game plan. I walked to the managers desk and looked over at a grey haired woman in her early to mid 50s.

"Good Morning have you seen a black van with like five people leave here?" She looked at her computer and pressed a few keys and looked back at me.

"Yeah they checked out about six minutes ago but they did leave a message for a . Tim Young." I looked at her with anticipation. "That's me what's the message." She looked at me suspiciously. "I'm afraid I need to see ID." She said now sounding a bit annoyed. I pounded my fist on the desk and looked at her angrilly. "You don't understand they stole my ID and everythi-Wait a minute" I pulled out my cell phone which was in my pocket. I opened it up and showed her the name. She just shook her head looking at the ground. I'm afraid that's not enough but if you want to call a cab to bring you somewhere behind the hotel in the phone booth there is a phone book. She looked at me but then went back to what she was doing.

I couldn't believe this was happening, I was feeling so many different emotions I didn't know which one to show. I just walked behind the hotel slowly, simply trying to figure everything out. I was looking at the ground and just in a state of shock. I looked up and almost fell over. There were Matt,Ashley and Barbara standing against the van, I was stunned beyond belief. They started cracking up, Matt walked over to me and shrugged. "Sorry man but we had to see that you could take our pranking each other and wouldn't cry or try to kill someone." He laughed and I just smiled lightly shaking my head not able to speek. "Tim blame Matt it was his and Phils idea." Barbara said with a frown, I just shook my head now beginning to laugh. "That was good Matt you guys really got me, now I hope you know when you least expect it I will get you back." I smiled and Barbara smiled brightly to. Ashley walked over and put her hand on Matt's Shoulder. I think he's calling you out Matt." She laughed. Matt just nodded at me, "Man bring it he laughed." He looked at his watch and groaned, "Ok we have to go Phil is stalling so they don't freak if we're not on the plane but we need to jet. " We got in the car and again I sat in the back next to Barbara.

She smiled angellically at me. "You took that well" I just nodded acceptingly "Eh my friends and I prank each other all the time. I'm use to it." I smiled evilly. "I just hope Matt is prepared for my pay back." She looked at me with an evil grin. "If you need any back up let me know." She laughed. I nodded back. She rested her head on my shoulder and sighed I put me arm adound her and rested my head on the back of the seat.

Suddenly my phone rang. I opened it and cleared my voice…"Hello?" I heard breathing on the other end. "Hello" I said again now getting suspicious. "I can't believe your ok." They muttered in almost a whisper. I realized who it was and sighed a bit nervous. "Cliff, I'm sorry I didn't tell you I had-" I stopped and looked at the ground, I felt everybody looking at me in the car. "I get it, I just thought you could atleast tell me, I could've leant you money or something to help you." He said with a cracked voice. I rubbed my eyes and flinched. "Where are you?" he said trying to get himself together. I nodded and sighed. "I'm sorry I can't tell you but I will just not yet. Right now though I need to go, I'll talk to you again soon and please don't tell my father you've heard from me." I begged. "That's why I called he's been confronting Jen for a few hours now, he's going to find you dude if you don't do something." My face lost the color that was in it, "Has she said anything' I asked stuttering. "SHE DOESN"T KNOW ANYTHING" he spat back. "Even if she did you know she'd never say a word." I sighed, I promise man I'll be ok and he will never find me. Just be careful, that's why I kept you guys out of it, I knew if you knew something he'd know it and do whatever he had to to get it out of you." I heard him sign and clear his throat. "Just be careful, ok?" I smiled. " I promise I'm safe and I'll let you know where I am as soon as I know it's safe."

He hung up and I did aswell. I looked at my phone, as Ashley broke the silence. "So is everything ok?" She asked looking back at me. I grinned at her, yeah everything is going exactly the way it should be. Matt called from the drivers seat. "Ok so we ready we need to get out of here, or we will be really late." He started the car and we were off.


	10. Chapter 10

We drove down the street and pulled into the airport. We all darted out and grabbed our luggage, we were in such a rush we didn't even put my disguise on. We ran through the airport not giving anybody a chance to stop us, we got to Fligh 30 and handed the woman our tickets. We all smiled at each other we knew we just made it by the skin of our teeth. We got on the plane and spotted Phil, I sat in the seat across from him, and Barbara sat next to me, Matt and Ashley sat behind me, Matt was letting Phil know of the events that occurred and that the prank was successful. I just laughed, I knew that I will get the last laugh. Some of the crew walked by and nodded at me others just looked at me like I was a martian.

"Yo over here." Phil waved to somebody in the front, I looked at the person walking down the aisle and I was in awe. Dave Batista walked down the aisle with his shades on and sat next to Phil. He looked at me and gave a slight smile. "Hey what's up runaway." He said holding his hand out, "Dave Batista." He introduced himself, I gave a slight smile of disbelief and shook his hand. "So some of the guys have told me you've gotten in the ring." I nodded with a blank look on my face. "Y-yeah once." I said clearing my voice. "He did great barbara said leaning over her seat. Batista laughed as a member of the crew came up to us. "Excuse me Mr. Young, Mr Mcmahon told me to give this to you." She handed me a piece of paper, I took the small folded paper and cleared my throat.

Tim when you land in Wisconsen I want to discuss creative ideas with you. I'll have someone send for you.

-Vince.

I gulped and just stared at the paper. Barbara glanced at the paper and looked behind her at Matt. "He has a meeting with the boss,when we land." She said with a hint of glee in her voice, Matt nodded his head approvingly. "Wow man, you look scared out of your mind." He said staring at me over the seat. I just nodded still looking at the paper. I cleared my voice and sighed, "A meeting with Vince Mcmahon?" I couldn't believe this, Dave slapped my arm lightly "Man don't worry Vince is a great guy. " I nodded again clearing my voice. "Yeah I know just a bit nervous that I'm going to wake up from this dream. " I said with a slight giggle, we all did our own thing for the remainder of the plane ride. Rather it was listening to music, reading or just talking we all had a relaxing trip to Wisconsin for the next event.

A few hours later the plane landed in Wisconsin. We all awaited the sign for the seatbelts to go off, once they did we all began to shuffle and sort through our things. I grabbed my bookbag and my bag in the overhead compartment. I stepped out of the way so Barbara could get her things. "Hey man, don't forget this." He said handing me my fake afro and beard. I nodded and put it on willingly. I knew they were right, if someone saw me with them it would ruin the work. We got off the plane and a woman in corporate looking clothes came up to us. Excuse me I need to see Tim Young, Mr McMahon would like to see him, I raised my hand slightly, "that'd be me." I said feeling the nervous feelings return. I followed the brunette into a small area of the airport and we walk through the door and I see sitting on the couch Mr Mcmahon himself. I was in a state of shock. I begin to walk closer and he stands up with a grin on his face. "Hey, Mr Young how ya doing buddy?" I smiled now feeling a bit at ease, "Very well sir thank you." I cleared my throat as he gestured for me to sit, I did and he sat across from me. "So I hear you have a few ideas for the WWE, is that correct? I nodded slowly. "Y-yes sir, just things I jotted down now and then. " He smiled taking a grape from the coffee table. "Well, we'll discuss that some other time, right now I want to discuss your current storyline." He took a notebook from the side table beside him. "I am thinking about keeping you as Matt Hardys obsessed fan and then you two will become friends and become a team. " I looked at him and smiled approvingly. "I am just starting to train but I really like that idea. " I said still trying to think through everything. He smiled and handed me a pen and pulled out a piece of paper. "This is your WWE contract, sign here and it's all set. A 3 year deal as a wrestler, and after I see how your ideas are maybe you'll be a writer. So what do ya say?" I took the pen and immediately signed it as fast as I could. He took it and looked it over. He nodded and put it away, "Now I hear you ran away from home, is that correct?" I looked at the ground. "Yes sir but I'm eighteen an adult, therefore he can't do anything about it." He looked at with a concerned look in his eyes. "Do you really want it to go that way?" he asked me surprised. I sighed, no, but there is nothing I can do. If I see him I will go back and return to my old life and I can't do that. I would rather never see him again then give this up." Vince took out his cell phone and handed it to me. "Call him Tim, I'm here if he gets out of line I'll take the phone and I can be just as vicious." I gulped and began to dial the phone, my hands trembling as I dialed.

"Hello" I heard from a burly voice on the other line. "D-Dad, I'm o-Ok." I took a deep breath. "Tim! You ungreatful scum, after everything I did for you, you abandon me like this! How dare you!" I suddenly felt my fear disappear. "Everything you did for me? You made me feel like crap for doing anything wrong. I couldn't even look at you without you throwing me against the wall. I hate you and I'm finally out of the house and I'm never coming back." I stopped and held my head in my hand as I heard the rain hit the windows hard. I took another deep breath. Vince looked at me concerned but with a slight smile. "Where are you?" he barked through the phone. "I'm with people who have known me for only a few days but they treat me better then you ever did dad. Goodbye and stay away from my friends they don't know where I am and if I find out you hurt them," He interrupted. "You'll what , you will do nothing because that's what-" Suddenly the phone was ripped out of my hand, Vince put the phone to his ear and had a angry look on his face. "This is Vince Mcmahon, I heard what you were telling him and let me inform you if you harm him or anybody else for that matter I will have my army of lawyers take you for everything you've got right down to your black hole you call a heart. Now Tim is a great kid and he's not going back there. Goodbye." With that he hung up the phone and put it in his pocket. I just looked at him in disbelief., he stood up and adjusted his jacket. You better put this on and we'll get you back to Matt and the gang, don't worry you'll be find there Tim." He led me out of the room and into the dark hallway I adjusted my disguise and we walked into the bright airport lobby. I saw the group and I adjusted my hair and walked to them. "How'd it go?" Phil asked patting me on the shoulder. I smiled "It went great I'm an officeal member of the WWE family." I smiled trying to maintain my happiness. Vince put his arm around my shoulder. "Yeah and we took care of some old business aswell. I nodded, "Dad's out of my life I told him how I felt and that I have a new family now." They looked shocked at my epiphany with my father. Matt then smiled and broke the silence. "Well man welcome to the family." Vince shook my hand one last time before going out into the rain. Ashley and Barbara hugged me. "I'm so happy" Ashley said. I looked at the gang and held in a tear that wanted to be released from my eye. "Me to."


	11. Chapter 11

As Phil, Kelly and I got out of a cab and into the car rental dealership; Phil went up to the desk and talked to the person behind the desk. Kelly looked outside, "Wow this rain is crazy." She said looking out the window as thunder started to rumble lightly. Phil walked back over and his cell phone began to play his theme song. He put the phone to his ear and walked away again. "I love weather like this, it's so unpredictable." I said almost in a whisper as I stared out the window as well.

Phil walked back over, "Hey guys that was Matt on the phone, we are going to check in to the hotel and chill awhile, the house show has been cancelled because of the rain." He said looking a bit disappointed. I sighed, I was really disappointed, I just got into the ring the other day and I was itching to get back into it. Phil twirled the keys on his index finger and looked at us. "So are we going to make a run for it?" I laughed and nodded in agreement. "Yeah man definitely." We ran to the door and he looked outside before we ran. "Ok guys it's that big dark green one right there." He said pointing across the way. We opened the door and ran for it.

As we ran through the rain I couldn't help but smile. The people that I watch on TV every week are actually the people I work with now. I was enjoying every minute of this. Phil unlocked the driver's seat and leaped up into the driver's seat. "Open the door Phil." She begged. He laughed as he attempted to unlock it and after a few seconds he did. She jumped up into the passenger's seat and I got in the back seat. Phil started the van. "Damn, I hope I can get to the hotel in this weather." We pulled out of the airport and onto the highway. I tried to look out the window but it was raining so hard you could hardly see the yellow lines on the road. "Still like this weather Tim." Barbara laughed to me. I nodded excitedly, "Yeah this is awesome!" I screamed over the rain pounding against the roof of the van. Phil was nervous about driving in such a hellacious storm. He was looking directly at the road and I could almost see his heart beating through his T-Shirt. After a few minutes of silence, we pulled into a very wet and thankfully very empty hotel. "There's Matt's rental car, Barbara pointed out and the van pulled to a haul. We each got out simultaneously and bolted toward the door. Barbara got there first, and Phil and I ran to the door at the same time, like something you'd see in a three stooge's movie.

I ended up letting him get in first and I sighed. "Hey guys about time you got here." I heard Matt call as he walked down the large stairway. He met up with us and looked at the expression on Phil's' face. "I see you were a bit nervous, driving in the storm." He looked shocked. "What no way, I wasn't nervous." Barbara and I both scuffed, "Anyway, guys a lot of the guys are getting situated…Where are the bags?" he asked confused. I rubbed my eyes laughing at the irony here. "Oh man you've got to be kidding me." Barbara scowled. "Don't worry Barbara Tim and I will get the bags. " I nodded agreeing with Phil. We rushed outside and opened the trunk of the van; I got my bags and Barbara's bags. The wind was howling like a wolf at the moon... Phil got his bags and slammed the trunk closed. We hauled everything into the Hotel lobby; we dropped them on the floor in exhaustion. I don't know if it was the extra baggage or trying to escape the downpour but we were exhausted. "Thanks guys." Barbara said cheerfully picking up her bag and walking up the stairs with a key.

"Yo, Tim your rooming with me man." Matt said throwing me a key. I caught it and nodded rescuing my bags from the floor. Matt led the way up the stairs to drop my stuff off. "Hey, when you drop your stuff off we're going to probably chill in the lobby and later get some grub, you in?" he said getting to the conclusion of the stairway. I nodded approvingly, we walked into the room and I tossed my bags in the corner with little to no force. I looked out the window at a tree, which looked like it was going to snap in half by the wind. Something about it made me think of Jen and Cliff, I wondered if they would ever forgive me for lying to them. I hoped that they would forgive me someday but if they didn't, I wouldn't have blamed them. I reached in my pocket and put my cell phone on. I sat on the bed and dialed Jens cell phone.

"Hello" I heard from an out of breath Jen. "Hey" I said clearing my throat. "I'm so glad you called again. How's the WWE?" I felt a wave of shock run through my spine. I thought I heard her wrong. No way could she of said that. "What?" I managed to get out. "Jason and Jasmine saw you jump the railing and stuff at there Philly event. "They were there?" I said shocked that I didn't think that they would be there. "Yeah and they said that if it were fake they would've brought you through the crowd not up the ramp." She said almost coy. I shut my eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you but you have to make them swear they aren't going to tell anyone." I said scared. "Don't worry I already did. See I know you better then you know yourself." I sighed a sigh of relief. Thankfully I knew I could trust her. "So I heard my dad questioned you." I said leaning back on the bed. "Yeah but I cried and said I didn't know where you were and stuff." I laughed when she said that. "Wow you're good." I said impressed. "So what happened?" she asked curious. "I got knocked out in a back ally by a few fans and they checked and made sure I wasn't dead and I got talking to them and we clicked. " I explained I couldn't even believe it myself. "Who, Who did you talk to." She blurted out anxiously. I laughed slightly. "Well I've talked to a lot of them, you don't watch wrestling you wouldn't know any of them but tell Jason and Jasmine that I met Vince McMahon and that me, Matt Hardy and Phil Brooks AKA CM Punk have become friends." I said in a single breath, I could hardly contain myself. "So any girls there you like?" she asked me in a quiet tone, "I smiled thinking of Barbara. "Yeah there's one that I'm kind of into but I doubt anything will happen," I said a bit disappointed. "Oh" she said in a much upper tone. "I looked at the door and heard the guys downstairs. "Hey I'll talk to ya later sweetness, let the guys know I'm ok but only them." She agreed and we hung up.

I then walked downstairs as the thunder rumbled loudly and a flash of lightening appeared in the window, I saw a trashcan roll by as well. I walked into the lobby and saw Matt, Barbara, Ashley, Bob Holly and Mark Calloway (Undertaker) sitting at the table. Phil was in the doorway with his camcorder filming the chaos on the outside. "Phil shouldn't you come in, so you don't get struck by lightening?" He laughed at me and looked through the eye piece again. "This is some great footage!" he yelled. A piece of a swing set flew by from a near by house. Scraps of paper and other pieces of garbage flew by as well. He came in and went into his backpack which was next to the door. "I need more tape." He announced to the group. "Found it." Suddenly a 2X4 hit the window hard. making everybody jump. Phil inserted the tape and went outside. I watched him from the doorway; I didn't think anybody else was into storms like me. Mark just shook his head. "That boy is going to get himself killed." As Mark said that Phil was walking back to us, he then stopped and started to play with his camera which apparently went off, as he was doing something with his camera. The wind was blowing his hair into his face and he didn't even realize that something appeared behind him. I saw a big contraption hitting the ground with force and the wind picking it up and dropping it every few steps. I tried to call to Phil but he wasn't watching me. I ran and tried to fight the wind and when Phil saw me I grabbed his arm and wrestled him to the ground with force. The contraption landed on our feet as I had my head down and so was Phil after realizing why I Just wrestled him to the ground. The large metal contraption bounced once again and crashed through the window of the hotel.

I got up and helped Phil to his feet as we covered our heads and ran inside. Mark and Bob lifted the large contraption as Matt was taking Ply wood from a hotel employee and putting it in front of the window. We looked down at the contraption and appeared to be a large steel sink. I looked at it in confusion. "Oh that belongs to old Peggy." An elderly male hotel employee insisted. We just started at him in confusion. "The lady that lives across the way has birds and had a sink outside so she can bathe them without messing her home up. She died long ago; I guess her children never moved that old sink. "Well I guess Mother Nature did it for him." I laughed. They got the wood up against the window and sat back down. "Well that was excited I sighed looking at everybody who smiled nervously.


	12. Chapter 12

After a night of waiting out the storm with cards, music, and various other activities we all crashed some around midnight others later. Me… I was one who passed out at midnight. I awoke to cell phones ringing. I awoke and checked, mine wasn't one of them. "Phil….dude your phone" I said kicking him who was in the sleeping bag next to me, as Mark, and Rey checked theirs to. Phil sat up and picked up his phone. "That's weird" he said concerned. I looked at him with a puzzled look. "What's going on?" I asked. "Benoit, hasn't gotten in touch with anybody…He spent the past few days at home." He said, as others got up and I stood up as we prepared to go to the arena. Matt, Ashley, Barb and I, all got into the van. The sky was still gray and the wind was blowing at a steady pace. "It looks like the storm isn't over yet." I said as we pulled out of the parking lot. Once we got to the arena an odd since of silence hovered over the building. Clearly something was on everybody's mind. "Guys Vince wants everybody to get to the ring now….GO" Pat, Vince's right hand man yelled to us and the others entering the arena. We carried our bags as we walked down the ramp and sat in seats near John Morrison who looked worried, much like the others in the room, even me. Vince walked to the front with his arms folded with tears in his eyes.

"_Everyone…Together we are a family, and like a family we fight, but in the long like every family, we join together when it matters…and this is one of those times. One of our own, Chris Benoit was found dead today…along with his wife Nancy and his Son Daniel, and as of right now foul play is expected."_

The room erupted in screams of horror, sobbing, and just people gasping in shock. I looked over at Ashley and Barbie who were in tears in each others arms. I looked at Phil who was just staring ahead with his eyes welling up. I put my arm on his shoulder not saying a word. He looked at me and put his arms around me. "I knew something was wrong, I just knew it" he said crying hard. I knew there wasn't anything I could say, to help the situation.

That night, they cancelled the Live Raw, and aired a tribute to the career of Chris Benoit, a very moving tribute. They asked if I would like to say a few words in front of the camera, but I didn't think it would be appropriate considering so many others knew him so much better than me, and the air time should go to them. That night I was in the hotel room lying on the bed while Phil and Matt were with the other wrestlers down in the lobby sharing memories of Chris. I heard a knock at the door and I sat up, and in walked Barbara in a pink sweatshirt, and denim shorts. "Hey" she said in a whisper I stood up and hugged her as she sniffled and cried for a moment on my shoulder. She calmed down and cleared her throat, as she sat on my bed. "Uhm, they found out more about what happened." I swallowed hard preparing myself for what she was going to say. "They are saying that he did it…they are calling it a murder suicide." She said again bursting into tears I reached over and held her close, my eyes welling up with tears. "Why" she asked in a shriek. I just shook my head, not being able to answer her. After she and I both cried for a few minutes. After she calmed down a bit I stood up and walked to the dresser and carried over a box of tissues, and sat them near her. We were both silent for a moment. I put my hand on her hand, and looked into her eyes. "Barb, there had to be something not right with him. The short time I spent with him, I could tell that he wasn't a bad guy. You can't focus on the horrible thing that ended the lives of him and his family, because clearly he wasn't in the right mind. You have to focus on the good times with him, and know that what happened was horrible and sick, but it wasn't the Chris that we knew." She hugged me again and took a deep breath. "Thank you" she said in a whisper. She and I sat up for awhile and talked about Chris, about death and about living life. She sighed "I better get some sleep" she looked down, and a bit bashful looked up. "uhm, do you mind if I stay here" she asked not looking me in the eyes. I nodded "Sure, no problem at all." We both got on different sides of the bed and dozed off. When I woke up the next morning we were cuddling, how it happened I'm not sure.

The morning of the next day was a blur, full of sadness and tears. Vince declared on ECW "it was time to get back to business." I knew he was right, but I felt that the others, those who were like family to Chris, should have had more time to cope, but like Vince sometimes coldly said "Business is business" To keep going with the obsessed fan angle, I sat in the front row with a Hardy #1 sign. Matt had a match with Matt Striker. The end saw Matt Hardy go for the twist of fate and execute it, as he went for the pin, Kevin Thorn and Elijah Burke rushed the ring mauling Matt. On queue, I leaped the barricade and rushed to the ring and hit Kevin Thorn with a spear, and rushed at Burke but he ran from the ring. Security grabbed my feet and once again escorted me from the ring.

For days to come, even a week after thins were rough. A very solemn cloud hovered over the WWE, and the name Chris Benoit was erased from WWE History. .


End file.
